At present, with the rapid pace of social life and the progress of economy, science, and technology, people travel more frequently. Tourisms, vacation aboard, business trips, friend visiting, off-site learning, home-returning and so on are very common. As more travels are needed, suitcases for storing goods become essential items for people.
The size of the suitcase becomes increasingly large since a lot of luggage items are needed for traveling. When many items are cased, the internal items need to be compressed and fixed. At present, it is a common practice to additionally provide separating plate(s) inside an internal chamber of the suitcase to divide a storage chamber into a plurality of spaces, which can serve a storing function.
The inventor has found from researches that in the prior art, the separating plate is fixed at three points, wherein the separating plate is opened up in a direction from a bottom of a case body to a top of the case body, however, such an opening manner makes the separating plate not supported during the opening process, and the separating plate has to be totally flipped out to be in contact with the ground, causing the separating plate to get soiled. Moreover, such an opening manner is not favorable for a user's operation since the user has to continuously change his/her position with respect to the case body for opening the separating plate and closing the separating plate.